Soulmates
by RedFeather2044
Summary: Law thought he'd never find his soulmate and he was fine with that. That is until a straw-hatted teen fell into his lap. Literally.
1. Discovery

**Rating:** Teen.

 **Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Swearing.

 **Word Count:** 3,068

 **Edit: 8/3/19** \- 4,457. Heavily edited, reread suggested.

 **Pairings:** Law/Luffy. Background Zoro/Sanji.

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

 **AN:** Trying to get rid of my writing block and decided to revamp this.

* * *

Law heaved a heavy sigh as he stared up at the college he would now be attending. A total downgrade, if you ask him. He couldn't believe that his birdbrained good for nothing Uncle forced him to come back to this small town. He would have preferred to have stayed overseas in London, preparing for his 4th year at UCL. You know, only one of the top medical schools in the world. The conversation still made Law grit his teeth and scowl in displeasure… Doffy never listened to anyone but himself.

" _Laaaaw, you know as well as I do that you'll have a better chance at finding your soulmate here. At home where you belong."_ Doflamingo insisted in a playful tone.

Law rolled his eyes and scoffed, " _You already know that I don't give a shit about that Soulmate garbage, Doffy. I could care less about finding my destined one."_

" _Law, you're already twenty-two,"_ he could hear his uncle's quiet sigh, _"most people find their mates in Highschool so I think I've given you enough time to full around."_ And just like that his playful tone was gone and his rare-used parenting voice bled through, _"I expect you to be on that plane and back here tomorrow. Corazon and I have already made all the proper arrangements for your future schooling. See you soon, kid."_

" _DOFLAMINGO! DON'T YOU DAR-"_ Law cut off when he heard the beeping that told him the call had been ended.

" _Well, that's just fan-_ fucking _-tastic. I'm sure this will be a great time…"_ He said to himself. He knew that he couldn't defy Doffy when he was like this. Especially not if he roped his dad into this.

* * *

Law knew full well that he was past that age and had little hope of finding his soulmate this late in the game. The way it worked was people usually found their soulmate in the timespan of their first year of Middle School all the way to their last year of High School. Mates are usually born in the same town, or fairly close to each other because they are meant to meet. In rare cases, they can be born far apart, but are eventually brought together by some weird coincidence.

People know when they have found their mates because a tattoo of their names will appear on the underside of their arms. Like his friend Zoro when he met Sanji through him. Zoro got Vinsmoke Sanji on his left arm, and Sanji got Roronoa Zoro on his right. Law smirked at the memory. Their reactions were priceless since the two fought like cats and dogs whenever they were together. Though Law suspected that was just a way to release the tension that was between them… although there was always that other way.

He continued to walk through the halls to his first class. Everything was going smoothly until he turned the corner and somebody smashed into him. Which he meant quite literally as he was thrown backward and landed on his ass and somebody was sitting on top of him.

"Shishishi. That was fun!" The person above him laughed weirdly.

Law's first instinct was to throw this weight off of him and snap at whoever just decked him to the floor. That was until he looked up and saw the guy. It was a kid with these big brown doe eyes, with a scar under the left one, and an overwhelmingly big-toothed grin and if that wasn't enough the kid was staring down at him with the cutest expression.

Law didn't even register anything but the boy's face until he felt a searing pain on the underside of his right arm, which caused him to wince and then scowl in displeasure.

The person didn't seem to realize Law's mood and spoke with a slightly high-pitched happy voice. "Sorry for running into you!" He could tell that the brat wasn't sorry at all with just one look into his mischievous eyes. "I was trying to escape a lecture from that annoying teacher, Akainu..." The kid's face darkened slightly at the name but it vanished within the next second.

Law brushed it off as him seeing things as the boy was back to chattering happily while continuing to sit on top of him all while making no signs of getting up. Law felt like he had to stop this now before he ended up snapping at the brat.

He gently pushed the boy off his lap and noticed a straw hat on his back in the process. He stood up and brushed himself off. The boy was still on the ground so Law offered him a hand which he took. "It's fine but you should really watch where you're going next time Strawhat-ya," Law cautioned and gave the boy a once over to make sure he wasn't injured. If his eyes lingered a bit longer then what was appropriate and he gave him a once over well… that wasn't anybody's business but his own.

The boy was wearing the straw hat on his head now, paired with a long-sleeved red hoodie, a pair of blue jean shorts, and old-fashioned sandals. After Law finished checking him- looking him over for injury he turned to leave and headed toward his class. Which he really should be getting too soon, but he was aware of the kid following him.

"Hey, tattoo-guy! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" The kid- Luffy shouted from his spot next to him. Law held in the urge to roll his eyes and picked up his pace. But somehow Luffy managed to keep up with him even with his shorter legs. Then the raven tilted his head and looked up at him with a curious expression and a grin. "What's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law" He figured he might as well humor the kid until he reached his class.

"Traa...Tor...Trafla...Torao! Shishishii~ Nice to meet you, Torao!" If the brat couldn't pronounce his last name he should have just called him Law. "I'm glad I got away from Akainu since he's such an asshole, but I'm glad I met you since you seem like a good guy!"

Luffy continued talking all the way to his class and Law was glad to finally be here since he was getting on his nerves. He wasn't used to talking to anyone besides his family members and his few friends. And none of them were chatterboxes. When his classroom finally came into view he almost heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, Luffy-ya this is my class," Law stated and further emphasized it with a pointed finger at the plague on the door. It read: Professor Smoker.

He saw Luffy's eyes light up in recognition, "Oh, you have Smokey as your teacher! You must be a fourth-year then, Torao. Guess I'll see you later!" Luffy grinned widely. He waved to Law quickly until the younger man turned his back and walked to his next class. Or well he assumed that's where he was walking.

He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be his last encounter with Monkey D. Luffy and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He sighed as he walked into his classroom. He just knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Luffy was on Law's mind for basically the entire rest of the day, which was very unusual for him. He only gave other people a passing thought, if they weren't useful to him. Well, except for his childhood friends Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin but that was different since Bepo practically glued himself to Law throughout the years and Shachi and Penguin were always a step behind them.

Though, he knew that if they ever tried to call him by anything other than Law or Trafalgar he'd rip out their vocal cords and preside to skewer them with Kikoku - the sword his father got him when he went overseas for a trip one year. He discarded that train of thought and his mind went back to thinking about Luffy.

He figured the straw-hatted boy must be a first-year since he didn't look like he could have been any older than eighteen. Law's gotta admit though, that kid was pretty fucking cute. However, he also appeared to be naive and much too trusting for his own good what with the way he just followed Law - a literal stranger - and struck up a conversation with him and even called him a good guy after two seconds of meeting. He could already tell that whoever was friends or family with that kid had their hands full. He was the kind of person that could get into trouble sitting still.

Law could totally see that. He continued to think about things that Luffy would probably end up getting into even after he entered his house. He went to remove his coat and hang it up on the rack until his eyes zeroed in on his arm. He dropped the coat and grabbed his arm to examine the new tattoo which definitely wasn't there yesterday.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Law shouted out loud, freaked out about the new tattoo that he now had. And to make matters worse it was a soulmate one. There was no mistaking that. He glanced at it again and glared at the beautiful inky black scrawl that covered the underside of his arm. It read: ' _Monkey D. Luffy_.'

"Law, why are you yell..." Law looked over to see his adopted father, Corazon, stop mid-sentence when the man he caught sight of his arm and realized the reason for his yelling. His dad stared in blatant disbelieve at the raven's new body art. Then after a few beats, he broke into his signature wide - borderline creepy with the facepaint - grin.

"Law! You met your _Soulmate_!? Oh my god! That's huge let me take a lo-" He got cut off again because he tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face when he tried to run over to him. Same old dad Law thought and smiled a little despite his current situation. Corazon recovered relatively quickly and rushed over to check out the marking.

"Monkey _D._ Luffy… Huh. That's funny since you also have a D. initial Law. But I'm so happy for you!" The blond's face took on a dreamy quality and he then proceeded to burst into tears and blabber on and on. "I thought I'd never get grandkids at this rate. Oh, and of course the wedding!" Corazon continued excitedly talking about things that shouldn't even be thought of at the moment.

Law sighed, exhaustion was audible in his tone, "Cora-san… this just happened and I don't even know how I feel about this." Law mulled over all of it and was starting to get a headache from stressful thoughts.

Corazon donned a rare serious-father look, "Well, you just have to accept this Law. It's a destiny you can't fight against. The tattoo on your skin proves that." His dad placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "The mark shows that your his and he's yours and nothing - not even death - can change that." Law couldn't help but smile up at his father before he shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

Corazon understood and changed back to his normal happy go lucky persona. "Now you just have to tell me about this boy!" The blond demanded.

Law rolled his eyes but indulged his father with what little he knew. "I only met him today so I don't know much but here is what happened…"

After Law explained what had occurred and Corazon stopped laughing about him being pushed down they continued to talk.

"Hey at least he sounds like a nice kid," the older man chuckled, "I can't wait to meet him!" His father's eyes hardened a bit on his next words, "Now Law... I expect you to follow through with this willingly. Well, even if you don't it'll still happen." Corazon joked with a laugh. Just thinking about this shaking up his calm and collected son was enough to set him off.

The blond got up and left the room with that final heavy sentence hanging in the air between them.

Law got tired from just thinking about the straw-hat wearing boy and already knew this wasn't going to be easy. Since it was simpler to work then think about the depressing situation he decided to just study for the rest of the day and think about things tomorrow.

* * *

Luffy's mind was filled with thoughts about the tall handsome man he met today. It weirded him out since he mostly only used it for thinking about food. All of this was overshadowed by the fact that he was pretty surprised to come home and find ' _Trafalgar D. Water Law_ ' plastered on his left underarm in bold black lettering. It was longer than what Torao told him but he still got it. So, Torao must be his Soulmate! Luffy smiled happily at finally meeting his mate.

He was already passed the time meant to meet and was honestly a little worried about it before this happened. But since Torao was a fourth-year in _college_ he must have already given up hope of meeting his partner. Though he got the feeling that the man wasn't bothered by such things.

Luffy was happy that Ace wasn't at home right now because he'd make a big deal about it, what with his freckled brother's huge overprotectiveness that bordered on brother complex territory. Luffy sighed audibly just thinking about that. So he shoved it from his mind and went to the kitchen for meat. Food was his number one priority anyhow. When Luffy walked into the kitchen for his favorite meat he realized he made the mistake of forgetting about his other brother.

Unfortunately, it was already too late to backtrack since the blond had caught sight of him. "Lu! You should have said you were home or something." Sabo chided as he walked by Luffy to grab a cup. Luffy saw him glance over and he hid his arm on reflex. The blond picked up on it right away.

"Luffy, what are you trying to hide?" Placing the cup down Sabo approached Luffy to look at whatever he was hiding. Luffy, figuring it'll just be easier to show Sabo pouts but lets him look at his arm.

His brother stared at the mark for about 10 seconds straight with an unreadable expression like always. He was good at giving nothing away and it irked Ace and him to no end. Luffy waited for a beat for a reaction and wondered if he should say something.

Right then, however, Sabo seemed to snap out of his daze and he said something completely unexpected. "Wow... that name sure takes me back," his tone was one of fond nostalgia, "Huh. So Law was your soulmate this whole time meaning he's back in town." Sabo smiled at the childhood memories before he refocused and went back to finding something to drink.

Luffy just gaped at his older brother in shocked silence, wondering if he just heard correctly. Sabo knew who Torao was? He wasn't mad even though he was just like Ace only slightly less with his complex? Sabo looked over and realized Luffy's confusion and briefly explained.

"I've known Law since we were in middle school through our mutual friends. He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him so don't worry Lu, I definitely approve of him. I'm just glad you didn't get somebody like Cavendish for your soulmate. Him I definitely would've killed." Sabo smiled his wicked smile and the raven knew he wasn't joking. Whew, one brother down and now only one to go.

"You're actually lucky that your tattoo appeared so quickly since it usually takes a few days or weeks for the souls to fully connect. Koala and I didn't know about it until after a week while Ace and Marco's appeared the very next day after the meeting." Sabo paused for a second and looked at him with curiosity, "You know, they say the stronger the bond between your souls the faster the tattoo appears. So, do you remember how long it took yours?" Sabo questioned as he poured plain water into his glass.

Luffy thought back to their first meeting and remembered that he had felt an odd pain right after his eyes connected with Torao when he was on top of him.

"Shishishi. Yeah, I remember feeling pain right after making eye contact with him," Luffy responded while he ate a giant serving of meat in one bite. Sabo shook his head at his brother's eating habits but continued the conversation hoping the younger man didn't choke on his food.

"That's amazing. It means your souls must have bonded right when your eyes met. I've never heard of it happening so fast!" Sabo stopped his discovery induced chatter and patted Luffy on the head and shot him a smile. "I'm really happy for you, Lu. Just make sure to bring him over so I can talk to him soon, okay?" Luffy nodded at the blond and he took that as his cue and walked out of the kitchen with his glass.

He frowned once his brother was out of sight. He could already picture how that talk was gonna go since Sabo's tone changed a bit at the end. He was starting to slightly pity Torao but then again it wasn't much since he would be way too entertained by the show to care _that_ much.

Luffy hurriedly finished up his meat and he figured that he'd go see Torao tomorrow so they could talk about their newfound relationship. He was super glad that his mate was going to be somebody like Torao. Even he could tell that the man was extremely good looking with his dark skin and hair, his stormy gray eyes, his silver piercings, and the many tattoos the man's skin probably carried. All in all, the guy was probably a catch. He did seem to be a bit on the gloomy, creepy, and negative side of things but Luffy could more than makeup for that.

Luffy smiled in anticipation and excitement. He had a really good feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

O-kay, Law was already dreading going inside of the school. With him just knowing that he could end up running into Luffy right away was enough for him to feel this way. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He could do this, no pressure. Once he was calm enough he headed inside and tuned into the gossip that he usually ignored. He needed to know if the rumors had started yet. It was always a huge deal when a new soulbond was made after all.

"Hey, did you guys hear what people are saying!?" A blonde girl demanded with an irritatingly high-pitched voice.

"I know it's crazy! It's all over the school. They say the Strawhat Captain has found his soul-bond! And he was totally cute too." A brunette giggled creepily in his opinion.

"I just wonder what the rest of his crew are gonna say when they hear about it! I bet it'll be pretty entertaining to watch." A dark-haired man smirked.

"I bet since all of them are pretty overprotective of their cute airheaded captain… Especially his crew's first-mate and cook!"

The group of people chuckled at the last line and walked right past Law. Damn. Word traveled fast in this town. Law wasn't surprised that people knew but he couldn't help but wonder what the girls meant by that captain and crew talk. Although, he didn't think about it for long when suddenly something jumped on him and he almost fell on his ass for the second day in a row.

Thank _fucking_ God he caught himself at the last second. After assuring that he was steadied he looked down to see what the hell just collided with him. He wasn't surprised to see Luffy clinging to him with a smile on his face. He was startled by the warm feeling in his chest and the sudden heat on his face from just looking at Luffy and to have him touching him though.

" _Torao_!" The younger man squeezed him tight. "Can you believe we are soulmates!? I'm so happy that it was you!." Luffy shouted pleasantly, still hanging onto Law with his arms now wrapped around his neck.

Law was about return the gesture and smile despite himself, but before he could he heard chatter behind him. Right. They were still in front of the school and probably being stared at right now. He figured they should probably take this somewhere more private so he just retracted his mate's hands from his neck and put him down.

When Law saw the hurt in Luffy's eyes he spoke quickly. "Luffy-ya, let's go somewhere else and talk about this." Law didn't wait for a response, he just grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him to the back of the school.

He tried to ignore the pleasant tingles running through his body. He didn't know that this was what it felt like to be near your other half. That by just touching him and being near him brought an unexpected warmth that he had never felt before. He might just get addicted to it.

They reached the back of the school and he took a look around. It was usually deserted and it appeared it was today as well. Law walked over and sat down on the grass and leaned against the wall. He gestured for Luffy to do the same. However, instead of sitting across from Law he just plopped down right next to him, clinging onto his arm and leaning against his right side. Law sighed inwardly but he made no move to dislodge the teen from his place. It… felt nice to have his weight on him, not that he would ever admit that.

Law looked down at Luffy to see him staring deeply up at him with excitement and nervousness in his eyes. Law smiled at this unintentionally and caught Luffy's eyes moving to stare at his lips and heard an audible gulp. Law was still lost in Luffy's face when the sudden voice snapped him out of it.

"Sooo Torao, you are okay with us being soulmates right?" Luffy asked with hope shining in his eyes and a twinge of fear in his voice.

Any thoughts Law had of denying this was immediately expelled from his mind and he just pulled Luffy away from himself and positioned him so that they were now across from each other but still close enough that their knees touched in their crisscrossed positions.

"Yes, I'm alright with this Luffy-ya and I hope that you're happy with me..." He felt his face heat up at the sweet words that were coming out of his mouth and he looked away from the sheer embarrassment of it all. Luffy noticed and thought Law was being absolutely adorable and flashed his signature grin and laughed happily.

"Shishishi. Torao, you look so cute when you blush!"

"Luffy-ya I..I do not blush." Law stuttered slightly but recovered when he thought of a way to get back at the teen. Not giving it a second thought Law leaned in and kissed his mate, moving his tattooed hand up to cup the younger raven's cheek.

Luffy froze in shock but after a few seconds, he pushed back against Law's lips and reciprocated the kiss. He moved his hand to grab the one cupping his cheek to hold it there.

Law smirked into the kiss and licked Luffy's bottom lip asking for entrance and the teen complied as a small moan left him. Law entered and wasted no time in exploring his mate's mouth, running his tongue along Luffy's and his body basked in the excitement and pleasure.

Luffy whined when he felt Law beginning to pull away all too soon. Law chuckled when he saw Luffy's pouty expression and the red tint of his cheeks highlighting his face.

"Who's blushing now, Luffy-ya?" Law teased and pulled Luffy into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him, so his back was resting against the older raven's stomach.

Law was extremely out of his depth with all of this relationship stuff. He never even thought that he would have something like this and he had never wanted it. But looking down at Luffy now he realized how lucky he really was.

Both boys stayed in that space for the rest of the school day just talking to one another, and school had long since been forgotten. They both wanted to know anything and everything about the other. Law found that his assumption was correct and Luffy had just entered college that year and that they were 4 years apart with Luffy being eighteen and Law being twenty-two. Luffy talked about how it was just him and his brothers and Law talked about his… interesting family. After that, the topic had turned to their respective friends...

"Oh right! Torao, you just have to meet my crew. They've been asking since they found out about the tattoos." Law remembered hearing about a crew and all of a sudden a shiver went down his spine. He pushed the wary feeling he was getting aside and refocused on the conversation.

"...Your _crew_?" Law's eyebrows knitted in confusion and interest.

"Mmhm! Shishishi. Nine people in total and I'm the Captain! They are all really great and I'm sure they'll love you." The older raven decided not to question why his boyfriend had what he could only assume as a pirate crew. Through their little talk, he noticed his mate was a bit… well, Luffy.

" _What_?" Law sputtered, "Meet them like _right now_? School isn't over, their probably in class." He reasoned, trying to get out of this but Luffy just smirked. And damn if that wasn't sexy he didn't know what was.

"Nah, it's fine, Torao." He waved off his boyfriend's 'worries.' "I'll just call them and they'll come and they'll all arrive quickly since I'm asking." Luffy grinned and then laughed and said, "Well, at least most of them will since he'll probably get lost." He shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face from thinking about his crew.

Law realized there was no way he was getting out of this and decided to just accept it. He was still worried about meeting this 'crew' of his because he kept getting odd vibes... But he brushed it off again. Law knew that he'd be okay as long as Luffy was by his side… or at least that's what he hoped.


	2. Meeting The Crew

**Rating:** PG-13.

 **Warnings:** Swearing.

 **Word Count:** 1,373

 **Edit:** 8/4/19. **2,479** , lengthened and edited a lot.

 **Pairings:** Law/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji.

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

 **AN:** Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

 ** _/_**

Nami walked out of the college and saw the whole crew waiting by the steps. Well... the whole crew. She suppressed a heavy sigh and headed toward her friends.

Once she reached them she asked about the thing that was causing her irritation. "Where exactly are Zoro and Sanji-kun?" Nami questioned with a sickly sweet smile. Ussop and Chopper gulped audibly and hid behind Franky, though he looked a bit scared too.

"Well uhh, Zoro was taking forever so Sanji went to look for him," Ussop explained nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "You know how he has zero sense of direction." Usopp laughed shakily while nudging Chopper who joined him. They immediately quieted when their resident red-head shot them a heavy glare.

Nami rubbed her temples. They had better hurry up as Luffy rarely did this. "Whatever. We'll just go without them, I swear sometimes I just wanna kill those two idiots." Nami frowned and gestured to the back of the school.

She did have a pretty good guess of why their Captain had called them together in the middle of class - even if it was the last class of the day. It seemed by the smirk on Robin's face to understand the reason for this little meeting.

Nami glanced at the rest of the crew while walking. She assumed that Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were clueless since they were honestly pretty dense when it comes to stuff like this. Brook, however, was strangely not and was actually pretty perspective. It was probably because he was older than the rest of them, even if they could never get the exact age out of the guy.

Nami pulled out her smartphone and read over the text Luffy had sent to the _Strawhats_ group chat.

 **Luffy:** Guys come to the back of the school I have a huge surprise! Captain's orders!

Factoring in what Luffy sent to them yesterday about finding his soulmate she figured the real meeting between them had gone well. She trusted her Captain's decisions but she knew that he was also pretty naive and easily trusted. They all had their fair share of experiences dealing with the trouble magnet that was Luffy. That was the biggest reason why the crew always made sure to never leave Luffy alone when they all went out together. He attracted the weirdest people and not all of them were good.

So, since she knew nothing about this person she would decide if they were good enough for Luffy or not. Not just anybody was allowed to get with their cute little captain. Zoro and Sanji would vehemently agree as well. The three of them were probably the biggest obstacles for this person. She smirked, this was going to be fun.

She looked over at Robin and they made eye contact. She smiled at her and Nami caught the silent agreement. Looks like it wasn't just them looking out for him. Just then the crew rounded the last corner and what they saw shocked them and they froze in place. Nami turned wide eyes on her Captain and his mate, or at least that was who she assumed it was.

 ** _/_**

Law heard footsteps and he figured people were rounding the corner. He looked over just in time to see some... strange individuals staring at him and Luffy. By his count, it was seven people. Luffy's crew was what his mind supplied him.

He saw them staring slightly in shock and he realized that Luffy was still in his lap, with the teen's legs wrapped around his back. Luffy noticed them too and just looked over at them with a happy go lucky expression and didn't appear embarrassed in the slightest.

Not that Law was either, he couldn't care less. After all, Luffy was his and he was Luffy's and he wanted everyone to know that. Huh. He didn't think he was the type to be overly possessive but he knew that if anyone so much as looked at his mate wrong he would get pissed off.

"Shishishi. Hey you guys! Come over here and meet my mate, Torao! Luffy grinned and gestured for them to come and sit down next to them. He also changed positions so he was now leaning on Law with his back against his stomach.

Once they are all settled Luffy looked at Law and starts the introductions. "Torao meet Nami," he leaned closer to Law and mock whispered, "she's dangerous so don't make her angry." The Captain ignored Nami's outraged 'HUH' and moved onto the next person. "That's Usopp, he lies a lot-"

" _Hey_! Everything I say is one hundred percent the _truth_ , Luffy!"

"-and that's Chopper, he's cute and he's studying to be a doctor just like you!" He boasted about his friend. Law decided it wasn't the time to tell him he wanted to be a surgeon and not a regular doctor.

Chopper blushed. "Aw stop it, your compliments won't make me happy you bastard!"

His boyfriend ignored that seemingly normal occurrence and continued, "And then there is Robin, she's amazing! She is studying to be an arch...archy… a history person!" Law stared blankly at that and Robin chuckled as did the rest of them.

"You mean an Archaeologist, Luffy-san." She corrected.

Luffy snapped his fingers, "Oh right I mean that!" He moved onto the rest of the members, "and that's Franky who is super awesome and he builds robots!" Luffy's eyes shined at that and Law shook his head in amusement which didn't go unnoticed by the two girls and Brook. "And that's Brook, he's a musician and plays really good music." Luffy glanced around for the next person but he only ended up confused. "Wait for a minute… where are the others?" Luffy whined and looked at Nami. She was about to answer her Captain but she was interrupted.

"We're right here, Captain. This idiot kept trying to lead the way and we all know how that goes." the voice sighed.

Law looked over to see a blond guy dragging a green-haired man by the hand over to them. Wait… that hair and those voices… it couldn't be.

"That's because I knew a _shortcut_ , shitty cook!" the green-haired man struggled out of the blond's grip and crossed his arms.

"What kind of shortcut involves leaving the school, the place that we are _supposed to meet at_ , Marimo?" the blond snarked back smartly as they both walked closer to the group. Law could just feel the satisfaction in the air when the other man didn't reply.

He finally got a good look at them since he was more focused on Luffy before. He made eye contact with the blonde first and was very surprised to see two very familiar faces. Of course, it could be.

"Luffy... this guy is your soulmate?" Zoro asked and it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

When Luffy nodded he just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Sanji just looked over at him and smirked while taking a drag of his cigarette. Those assholes. Law glared at them and the rest were just confused by their strange behavior.

"Wow, Law... good... luck!" Zoro pushed out between his heavy laughter.

Sanji just shook his head, smirk still on his face. "Take good care of our Captain, Law," Sanji said good-naturedly but with a dark undertone of 'or else' in his voice.

"...Wow, thanks guys, you're such good friends." Law stated dryly, but if you looked closely you could see his cheeks were tinted pink.

The whole crew just looked at Law then back at Zoro and Sanji and ultimately stopped at Luffy. He looked just as confused as the rest, however.

"Uh, are you gonna fill the rest of us in, guys?" Usopp asked, trying to get rid of the confusion.

Sanji made an oh-yeah face, "Right, it's not really something we like to talk about." The blond scratched the back of his head, "Well, Law is actually the one who introduced Zoro and me to each other." Sanji explained while throwing an arm around a now calm Zoro.

Zoro nodded in agreement and added, "Guess we never told you since it happened back in High School and Law left for college right at the end of that." The swordsman said with a hint of a blush dusting his face at having Sanji so close, but he leaned into the cook subconsciously.

Everyone noticed - even Luffy - and they thought it was extremely cute. This type of Zoro was pretty rare. Nami snuck her phone out and secretly took a picture of the moment. She loved good blackmail material.

With the explanation over everyone now understood what was going on and they all refocused their attention back on the newly mated pair.

"Shishishi. So you guys already know, Torao-"

He was cut off by Zoro and Sanji who choked on air and they both started making sounds like they were dying and Law ground his teeth together. Trust them to get a kick out of his expense. The rest of the gang just looked amused at the scene and Luffy just giggled. He rubbed at his temples, he would rather be anywhere else but here. This was going to be such a long discussion.

 ** _/_**

After what felt like hours of questioning and conversation Law was finally allowed to go home and he was dead tired since he rarely even liked talking in the first place.

He climbed into his bed and laid down while thinking about Luffy's friends. He realized pretty quickly that Nami was going to be the hardest to win over since Zoro and Sanji already knew him and they were friends. But after finding out that Law's family was _loaded_ she changed her attitude _completely_. He could've sworn he saw money symbols in her eyes when she approved of him. But he wasn't going to lie... if he knew that was all he had to say he would've started with the whole rich thing.

Robin seemed interesting to Law since she was an intellectual type like him, but she had a really morbid sense of humor. He was weirded out by just thinking about one of her 'jokes'. Though even if she was kind of weird he could see them becoming good friends. He was also pretty sure the older raven had approved of him.

After Chopper found out that Law was studying to be a surgeon and was almost done - even though he was only twenty-two - they gained a mutual respect for each other and talked about medicine and such for a little while. The tanuki was pretty smart and he kind of liked how he wasn't the only one with an animal as a friend. He had a feeling Luffy would love meeting Bepo.

Usopp, Franky, and Brook just seemed happy that Luffy met his soulmate since he had wanted to so badly. Law discovered that the teen wanted to meet his mate quickly after meeting Zoro and Sanji. He was envious of them, or so he was told by Usopp and Chopper.

One thing that did bother Law though was that _all of them_ \- not some of them - started to refer to him as… _Torao_ and not Trafalgar or even Law _._ It was irritated to even think about it, especially since Zoro and Sanji joined in. He shook his head. As if it wasn't bad enough that Luffy called him that now everyone was going to. He did try to stop them at first but he eventually ended up getting dragged into their pace and went with it. He realized he might as well get used to it since there was no fighting them, they were Luffy's friends after all.

Now Law just had Luffy's family to meet and vice versa. Luffy invited him over on Saturday since that's when both of his brothers were gonna be there. He doesn't know anything about them but he hoped the meeting wouldn't be as draining as meeting the Straw Hat Crew. Law still found it weird that Luffy was the Captain of a literal Pirate Crew…

 ** _/_**

Ace paced around the living room while Sabo just smirked mischievously at him. He has never wanted to kill his younger brother more at any point of his life until now.

"So... you're telling me," Ace slammed his hands down on the coffee table and glared at the blond, "that our _precious younger brother_ has met his _soulmate_." Sabo nodded in innocent confusion as if he didn't understand why Ace was so angry. It would have looked genuine if not for the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. "Mmhm, I see." Ace took long strides and shoved himself into Sabo's space. "And you've given your seal of approval for this man to date Lu without even _meeting_ him, correct?" Sabo nodded again with a knowing look in his eyes that just made Ace even angrier.

"Come on, Sabo! Why won't you tell me who it is? Do you not respect your older brother?" Ace practically begged and gave up on the authoritative façade toward the end of it.

Sabo chuckled, "Ace… you're only two months older than me." He pointed out and Ace mumbled an 'I know'. "Plus, it's more entertaining for me this way." Sabo winked and went to leave but not before saying, "Don't worry so much. I wouldn't accept just _anyone_ to be our cute little brother's boyfriend."

Ace left to stay at his boyfriend Marco's house for a week and came back to find out that his brother had met his mate and no one had thought to tell him. Plus, Sabo had accepted the guy without even meeting him and seemed to know who he was. Ace frowned. He really wanted to know who this guy was…

 ** _/_**

Law knocked on the door of Luffy's house and around three seconds later he heard rushed movement on the other side. Within two more seconds, the door opened and he only had time to register a familiar mop of raven hair before he was enveloped into his boyfriend's arms for a quick hug.

Luffy pulled away and grabbed Law's hand. "Torao! Come on in!"

The younger raven grinned and proceeded to drag Law inside of the house not even giving him a chance to speak. He mentally prepared himself for meeting his mates family but he couldn't shake the worry. Just then he felt Luffy squeeze his hand and Law smiled and tightened his hold on the younger boy. He had a feeling that as long as he was Luffy everything would be fine - more than fine - and together they could make it through anything.

Even a pair of overprotective older brothers and a couple of weird guardians… right?

/

 **AN:** Honestly, I didn't realize that I left this story ongoing on some of my sites. Guess I will end up posting another part with Law and Luffy meeting each other's families.


	3. Last Chapter

**Rating:** PG-13.

 **Warnings:** Swearing.

 **Word Count:** 4,412

 **Pairings:** Law/Luffy.

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

 **AN:** Please Read & Review. Enjoy the final chapter.

This was so hard to right and I hate the whole last seen but this was supposed to be out weeks ago and the only scene I really had left was that one. Believe it or not this story has been a work in progress a bit after I posted the second chapter of this fic lol. I lost all motivation for this story so sorry about that. This will indeed be the final chapter. Sorry it sucks but I'm not editing it like I usually do. Original Idea for this chapter: Chapter points: Law visits the Monkey-Portgas household, Garp shows up, etc.

Luffy visits the Donquixote family. Corazon and Doffy.

-OP-

Why did everything that involved this family go to shit? He doesn't understand how one family could have this many issues. And Law knew issues. The Donquixote Family had them in spades.

But being around Garp The Fist, Admiral of the Marines, The Portgas Twins, who were the bane of his entire middle school _existence_ , and his soulmate's father, better known as _Dragon_ , one of the most feared leaders in the Underworld…

Then his own adoptive father, Corazon, Sergeant of the Marines, and his uncle, Doflamingo, the largest Mafia boss in this half of the US… well, Law is about to throw himself out of the nearest window.

His soulmate happily munching on all of the food and completely ignorant - more likely just ignoring - of the tense atmosphere isn't helping either.

He moved his fingers and squeezed the bridge of his nose. His pounding headache was turning into a full-blown migraine. The families kept glaring at each other. The Monkey Clan on the left side of the table going Ace, Sabo, Garp, then Dragon at one head. And on Dragon's right went Doflamingo and then Corazon with a chair separating them. Law was seated at the head on Corazon's side and Luffy beside him.

So, there was fighting happening all over with Luffy's gramps insulting his son. His brothers playfully insulting him and his father -mistaking it for seriousness- defending him. While his uncle just sat back and assessed the situation with a happy smirk on his face. Because that bastard enjoyed Law's suffering.

He groaned and the sound drew the Monkeys' attention and they started trying to antagonize him. Or at least the grandfather did. When it looked like the Marine was about to get up to, 'Teach the brat some manners,' he didn't hear the sound of his boyfriend munching away anymore.

His soulmate's head shot up and he glared - _too_ intimidating for his looks - at everyone that was currently seated at one of the tables at the _Baratie_ and they all immediately shut up. Luffy looked so annoyed which Law hadn't could even happen.

"Gramps, leave Torao alone, and eat." Law was surprised when the old man stared for a few seconds before grumbling under his breath and turning to the food. "Ace. Sabo. Shut up and eat." They gulped and started digging in their food.

His boyfriend turned to look at his dad then Law's uncle and dad. His expression changed from annoyed to happy, "After we eat then we can talk!" And he resumed digging into his food.

Law wondered what the fuck just happened. He wished he could go back and reject the dinner invitation.

-OP-

 ** _-Two Days Before-_**

Law sighed, "Luffy-ya there is no need to drag me. I'm perfectly capable of walking without being led like a child."

The younger raven was currently dragging him inside of his house to introduce him to his brothers. He had no idea what their names even were since they somehow never came up in conversation during their talk at the school.

"I know, Torao," he snickered and tightened his hold on Law's hand, "I just want to hold hands!"

Law did _not_ blush. "W-Whatever." No. He didn't stutter either.

This just pulled another 'shishishi' from Luffy and Law shook his head. They had reached what looked to be the kitchen and Luffy pushed him into a chair. He was about to protest before the teen asked him what he wanted to drink. That was weirdly thoughtful of him.

"Just water is fine." Luffy nodded with a smile and moved to get a glass of water.

"Sabo would be mad at me if I didn't treat a guest right." Law heard Luffy mumble under his breath.

Sabo huh… that name sounded oddly familiar. It must be one of his mate's older brothers. The name seemed to strike something in him and he didn't understand why.

Then he heard the front door open and a chill went down his spine.

"Hey, Lu, you home? I'm back from Koala's." A distinctly male voice called out from the hallway.

Law almost choked on his drink. That voice sounded suspiciously like one of the… He didn't get to finish that thought since a young, tall, scarred, blond man walked into the room.

Fuck. You've got to be kidding.

He zeroed his eyes on Law immediately. "Well, I'll be… Hey Traf, how have you been?" Sabo smiled at him and took a seat across the table to sit in.

He wanted to roll his eyes at the old nickname but he went for ignoring the blond altogether and instead focused on his mate.

"Please tell me that this is a fucking joke and your older brothers are _not_ the Portgas Twins?" Law practically pleaded.

Luffy shrugged, "Twins? No. But my older brothers are Portgas D. Sabo and Portgas D. Ace." He confirmed and the surgeon-to-be could've sworn he saw Sabo smirk.

"...You never told me that you had a younger brother, Sabo-ya." Law accused the blond.

Luffy was content to just sit on the counter and watch the fireworks happen. He was glad that he wasn't the one in his brother's position. His mate could be very very scary when he wanted to be.

Sabo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh… it um never came up?" He said it more as a question than a statement.

Law shot him a sharp glare and he held up his hands in a placating manner. "Look, Luffy lived here with us, Mom, and Dad when we were younger but due to some circumstances…" Sabo stared dazedly at the wall for a few seconds - as if remembering - until he snapped out of it and continued, "Grandpa took him right before we entered middle school and Luffy didn't move back home until after we had just finished High School."

And now it was Sabo's turn to return the glare. "By that point, you were already gone though." He sniffed and crossed his arms, "You didn't even tell me or Ace, you just disappeared one day."

He could not believe the boy was pouting right now.

Law did roll his eyes that time, "That and this are two completely different things, Bo."

He wanted to smirk as the glare intensified from the nickname but held himself back. No need to make him more annoying.

"Hm…" Was all Sabo said after a beat and the table went silent.

Luffy used this as his opportunity to finally give Law his drink. The man thanked him and he took a seat next to his mate and shoved their chairs together so he could lean on him.

"Ne Sabooo, when's Ace getting back?" He whined at the blond while leaning on Law's shoulder.

Sabo looked down at his watch and grinned, "He should be back any minute now." He trained his eyes on Law, "You should be prepared, Traf. I didn't tell him it was you when I told him our precious little brother got his soulbond."

"So you did already know," he shook his head, Sabo always managed to know everything somehow. "That's just great. Ace-ya is most likely already plotting my death in a hundred different ways." He said sarcastically.

"Nah, it's probably more than that." Sabo deadpanned and took a sip of the glass of water he had gotten a few seconds ago.

The door suddenly banged open and shuffling could be heard from the front room.

"Luffy, Sabo...I'm home!" A voice that could only be Ace's shouted.

"Welcome back!" The brothers chorused which Law thought was creepy.

Steps were approaching fast and Law got his first look at Ace in three years. He looked almost exactly the same except for the long hair and more muscular physique. The opposite of his lean and fit other half.

Sabo smirked at his brother, "How was Marco's, bro?"

Luffy snickered while Ace blushed, "None of your business, Sabo!" Then the brother looked at Luffy and saw Law. "Traf?! Bro, it's been years! How've you been, man?"

Yep. Definitely brothers.

Ace looked about to hug him before his eyes registered how his little brother was attached at the hip to his childhood friend. His face blanked and there was the Portgas poker face in action.

"You must be the soulmate Sabo was talking about, huh." Ace stopped a few feet in front of his chair and crossed his arms in a mirror position of Sabo earlier. His gaze bored into Law's and he hid nothing about his feelings for Luffy.

He didn't know what Ace saw but it seemed to please him and his face broke out into a grin and he quickly crossed the small distance and pulled him into a hug along with Luffy.

Ace snickered into his shoulder, "Better you than some jackass that Bo and I would've had to scare away."

Sabo chuckled and walked to them. "Alright, Ace, that's enough. You're cutting off his oxygen." He pulled Ace away and Law was released from the crushing hug.

"Glad for the approval…" He drawled sarcastically and Luffy laughed.

"Eh, the only one you have to worry about is Gramps." Ace sat at the head of the table with Luffy and Law on his left and Sabo to his right.

The brothers all grimaced at the mention of their 'Gramps' and Sabo nodded. "Yeah, Dad will be the wildcard. We've never been able to tell what he's thinking."

Law shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm not worried. Nothing will keep me from being with Luffy-ya." Not even his own uncle. He shuddered just thinking about his birdbrained family member.

He wasn't even going to acknowledge that this was all possible because that man had pushed him to come home. But he would blame it on him if he needed to.

"Awww, Traf. Never thought I'd hear the Surgeon of Death talk like that about his mate." Sabo teased.

He refused to blush at the blonds antics.

"I bet you and Ace-ya do the same thing with your mates… you have met them, right?"

Sabo sighed happily and got a dopey look on his face. "Yeaaah... I met Koala my first year of college. It was a pretty normal meeting compared to everyone else I know but it was a good one."

"I met Marco a few weeks into my fireman job since he transferred over from Sabaody to replace our retired fire chief and something with his brothers… But I'd say we met in an interesting way." Ace mumbled towards the end but offered nothing further.

He could see Sabo holding back laughter and Luffy silently giggling into his shoulder. Oh, he'd be getting this story later.

Luffy's head suddenly shot up and the look he had on made Law tingle unpleasantly. That good came from that look.

"We can just invite everyone to dinner!" Luffy then started to babble about the meat and going on about how it has to be the _Baratie_ and Sanji. Law tuned it out since it was a horrible idea.

That must have shown on his face however because Sabo and Ace grinned deviously and their eyes lit up in mischief. He was getting flashbacks of the brothers doing this in school.

"That's a great idea, Lu! I'll go tell Gramps and invite him for you." Sabo quickly jumped out of his seat and dragged a willing Ace behind him but before they could leave…

"Ace. Sabo. Make sure Gramps invites Dad!" Luffy smiled but it looked a little different to Law and he noticed the boys nod quickly and move even faster.

It was weird but he shrugged it off. He hadn't even said yes yet but he had to accept now.

"When is this going to be exactly?"

"Oh right." Luffy shrugged, "I guess we'll do it on Saturday… is that good for your family?"

Law nodded, "Yeah, it shou- wait…" he held back a look of horror and cleared his throat, "My family?"

Luffy stared up at him in confusion. "Mmhm. That way we can just get it out of the way all at once!"

"...Uh-huh." Law already knew this was a disaster waiting to happen but Lu would pout if he turned him down.

-OP-

 **Two Days Later**

He should've said no.

Law's family was the first to get there and his mate didn't appear to be there yet. He walked over to the waiter at the front desk and got them a table with eight seats. Surprisingly it was near the front and the restaurant looked pretty nice if a bit eccentric with the ocean theme.

Law pulled a chair from the left side and placed it next to the one at the head and sat in the left one. Corazon taking the seat beside him and Doffy sitting next to Cora-san.

"So, Lawsy, care to explain what we're doing here _now_?"

Law shot him a glare. "You're here to meet my soulmate and his family, Doffy."

He decided not to tell them until they were actually already there. He almost shouted it at his uncle a few times over the two days. He just kept badgering him about why they were going out to dinner.

"Now now you two." Cora-san waved his hands and then started gushing, "Already meeting the family? You're growing up so fast, Law! Next thing I know it'll be time for your wedding… then grandkids..." his dad started tearing up. Doffy rolled his eyes.

"Cora-san, stop!" People were starting to look over at them and Law held in a blush, "We are meeting this fast because that's what my mate decided. Lu-ya is just starting college."

Doffy smirked. "Aw, and yet you're whipped alre-"

Law blew his straw wrapper and hit the man square in the forehead. "Shut up, old man. You act as if we don't remember how you were when you first met Croc-"

Cora-san snorted his drink which made Law cut off and hold back a laugh. Doflamingo looked suitably put out with a pout on his face.

He wasn't lying though. Doffy's first few weeks with Croc were something Law would never forget from his childhood. His uncle actually acted _normal_ for once. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Now that he thought about it... meeting soulmates late seemed to run in his family since they all met them in their mid-twenties and early thirties.

"You gonna tell us about him?" Doffy's question broke his train of thought.

Law considered it for a second. "...No, I think it'll be more fun without telling you anything." He laughed internally at the thought.

Corazon smirked into his drink - Law had no idea - before promptly spilling it all over himself.

"Cora-san!"

"Seriously, Cora?"

-OP-

Law was different. Doflamingo noticed it right when the boy showed up at the restaurant.

He hadn't been home since before Law had been back. Business meetings and all of that. It was hard running a Family as large as his. But man, he wished he could've seen his nephew discover his mark.

Rosinante said it was hilarious but wouldn't give up the name to him. That was the only reason he even asked the boy for information in the first place. He wasn't used to being in the dark about… well... _any_ thing.

And he was definitely intrigued by his nephew's soulmate and his influence on him.

Law had always looked so dead, serious, and clinical with the world. But now he's caught the boy smiling and almost laughing. Showing emotions that a few short weeks ago he would've rather given up his left kidney then show this kind of 'weakness.'

He was so glad he forced the boy to come home. That he's actually starting to function like a normal human being… well… he owes this mystery kid a lot.

The boy would never usually do something so childish as to shoot him in the forehead with paper. That comment about Croc he'd do though…

"Torao!" A loud voice yelled from the front of the restaurant.

Torao? What kind of nickname was that?

He noticed his nephew's ears turn red and it clicked. He heard of people calling him 'Traf' but to butcher Trafalgar that badly… oh. He smirked.

He heard running footsteps approach and he was a bit put off by the outfit the brat - couldn't be more than seventeen - was wearing. An old-style straw hat with a red side ribbon adorned on his head, an open long sleeve red sweatshirt with the zipper all the way down, showing off the kids abs since there was no undershirt, black jean shorts, and straw sandals to top it all off.

Oh, this kid was gonna be interesting.

"Hey, Luffy-ya," Law muttered and pulled the brat down in the seat beside his.

Doflamingo leaned forward and plastered a large grin on his face. "So, you're the soulmate that has my nephew so happy."

The brat's eyes zeroed in on him and he could see the split second of serious analysis before he was all smiles and airheadedness.

"Uh, sure. The name's Monkey D. Luffy!" The br- _Luffy_ shouted proudly.

 _Monkey_ ** _D_**...huh. If he remembers correctly that's the family name of Garp and rumored to be the last name of the Underworld leader, Dragon… And the middle initial D…

"Monkey, huh. Are you related to Admiral Garp?"

Luffy shuddered and leaned into Law with a grimace. "Yeah… Do you know gramps?"

"He's my superior actually. The name's Donquixote Rosinante, I'm Law's father, and the one with no manners," he shot a disappointed look at him, "is my older brother, Doflamingo."

"Nice to meet you, Rosi, Mingo!"

The brothers shared a look and moved to correct them but were interrupted by the kid asking for food and talking a mile a minute. Law just smirked at their butchered names.

Doflamingo would really rather be called Doffy at least… maybe he could get him to change it…

"Where's the rest of your family, Lu-ya?"

"I dunno, I ran ahead but they should be here soon." Luffy explained and started looking around and calling out for a 'Sanji' to which a chef with an extremely long hat appeared.

The man stroked his braided stache. "Eggplant isn't here tonight, brat. Whaddya want to eat? I'll make it."

Luffy frowned at the news but seemed to grudgingly accept the offer and they rattled off their orders.

The kid ordered a lot but he figured it must be for the rest of his family.

"Traf! Luffy!"

A blond young man started running towards the table until a waitress scolded him about it and he decided to walk. Fast.

Right when he reached the table Doflamingo could tell the kid was worried about something with his face paled like that.

"Gramps is _not_ happy, guys.

-OP-

"What exactly are you gonna say to Gramps, Sabo? Cause it's not gonna go well if you start with Lu having found his mate." Ace pointed out so (un)helpfully.

Sabo had the receiver in his hand and he just had to put in Gramps' private number. He needed to figure out how to play this right though and his brother stating the obvious was not helping.

"Yeah, Ace, I know. I'm not _you_."

Ace gasped dramatically, "Hey! I'll have you-"

"No, stop." Sabo shot him a glare. Ace promptly shut his mouth. "You are the one who just told our baby brother that it was a 'great idea' to have two of the highest Marines, a notorious leader of the Underworld, and the biggest Mafia boss on this half of the US sit down and have a family dinner, Ace!"

Ace blanched, "Shit… I did not think this through-"

Sabo scoffed, "Ya think."

"-I was just..y'know-Law and Oh my god, Gramps! Saaaabo, why'd you let Luffy do that!"

"Me?! Uh-uh. This is your fault, you deal with it." He shoved the receiver into Ace's hands.

"But Bo-" Ace tried to protest but he just gestured to get on with it and crossed his arms.

Ace pouted and mumbled about him being the oldest and he couldn't be bossed around all while putting in the number and dialing.

Sabo rolled his eyes.

The snail rang for a few moments before it clicked.

"Hello?" Their grandpa's gruff voice sounded.

Ace shot Sabo a panicked look and he shrugged. "Uh, hey Gramps…"

"I told you to call me Grandpa, brat! Do I need to give you another one of my fists of love?!"

"No! Ha, no," he laughed nervously while Sabo muffled his laughter. "I was just calling because Luffy is holding a mandatory family dinner soon. Within the next couple of days, probably."

"Mandatory dinner, huh?" The snail's eyes narrowed, "Does that mean I have to invite your father?" He practically spits the word.

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Gramps, you have to invite Dad."

"Especially since Luffy got _the_ look on his face when he told us," Sabo added in.

The snails' eyes widened. Luffy rarely used the look after all so he understood this was serious.

"Oh, you're there too, Squirt? Hmm, what's this all for?"

Sabo shared a panicked look with Ace and they were mouthing back and forth.

'What do we say?!'

'I don't know but don't tell him the truth!'

They must have hesitated too long because Gramps sounded instantly suspicious.

" _Boys_. What's this about _exactly_?" The snail's eyes narrowed into slits.

Sabo thought fast, "Sorry Gramps, can't say. Luffy made us promise so gotta go bye!" He quickly took the receiver and slammed it back down to end the call.

"Bruh, you did not just do that."

"Oh, I really just did."

"We are going to be so fucked when he gets here. You realize that, right Bo?"

"...Yeaaah."

-OP-

"You never actually told Admiral Garp the reason?"

"Did Traf tell you guys?"

"Fair enough." Doflamingo had to admit that the kid had a point.

"You guys should've just told him. He'd have had enough time to calm down, y'know." Luffy pointed out smartly.

"Oh shut up, Lu. This is your fault, y'know."

Luffy just laughed and asked where Ace, Gramps, and Dad were.

"Should be here any second, Ace's job was to stall him so I could warn you." Though it most likely wasn't doing anything.

"So, are you the kid's brother?" Doflamingo leaned forward in interest. He finally asked since the brat had yet to introduce himself after his dramatic entrance. Corazon also looked interested in this young man.

Sabo grinned, "Sorry, where are my manners." He held out his hand, "The name's Portgas D. Sabo, I'm Luffy's older brother." Oh, another D, huh?

He shook his hand and then the blond shook Cora's and then sat down across from him.

This was sure to be an entertaining evening at least.

-OP-

Garp knew right when Sabo went ahead that he was warning Luffy. And Ace was terrible at trying to distract hi- Oooh he's got animal crackers.

Ahem. Garp shoved past Ace and went straight past the waiter there. He could find his own way to the table, thank you.

"Where is that brat?!" He scanned the room and zeroed on a long table in the back and headed towards it.

Ace tried to grab his wrist but he yanked it back. "Gramps calm down, you are causing a scene!"

"Not yet I'm not." He grumbled but calmed slightly once he had almost reached the table.

Was that-? He stopped right in front of a blond with clown makeup(?) on.

"Rosinante?"

-OP-

At least the table was finally silent after Luffy's outburst. His family was quietly eating and shooting not so subtle glances at his mate.

Luffy's family was just shoveling food down like wild animals and protecting their plates like the food would be stolen. Law had a feeling they were stealing each other's food and he just couldn't see it. He was just gonna ignore it...

Once everyone finished they collectively turned to Luffy who was just placing his food down. He made a get on with it gesture and Garp immediately opened his mouth.

"He's too old for you, Luffy!" Garp slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone but Luffy and Dragon. "And look at his creepy face! No kid like that is getting with my precious grandson!"

Ace and Sabo looked ready to jump to Law's defense but they were silenced with one look from Dragon. That didn't stop them from glaring at Garp though.

There was a tense silence and Law glanced at his boyfriend who - to his shock - had a deadly serious expression on his face and his posture screamed defiance.

"Gramps, there is only a seven-year age difference with me and Torao while Ace and Marco have a _twenty-three_ year age difference." The Marine Admiral opened his mouth but Luffy silenced him. "No, it's my turn to talk. I'm not asking for you to accept our relationship because it's happening with or without your acceptance." Luffy reached out and grabbed Law's hands and blinked their fingers together. "Law is my soulmate and I'm always going to be with him."

Law was flattered that Luffy went this far in defending their relationship and that he declared that he would always be with him. The speech's atmosphere was ruined by Luffy calling for more meat though.

Garp frowned for a few more seconds before breaking out into full-blown laughter. "Bwahahaha, now that's what I like to hear, brat. I think that speech was better than Ace's.

-OP-

After finding out that the whole disapproving thing was an act(mostly) and debating who's reactions were better when defending their mates(Sabo votes Ace since he had put his fist through a table while defending Marco and Ace votes Luffy since he was actually serious for once) the table actually got to introductions and conversations and dessert was ordered.

Corazon was acquainted with his old commander and they both had fun sending the two criminals at the table disapproving looks.

The Portgas Twins went back and forth between picking on Law and making threats to reminiscing about their time together in school.

And the whole time Law and Luffy were sending each other glances and giving each other absent-minded touches. Just basking in the affection of being close to one another and having their families get along.

Maybe everything would work out for them for once… right?


End file.
